


the only way

by screamkwean



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Loneliness, dewey does really get it, gale doubts herself, gale really is a lost and lonely little girl inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamkwean/pseuds/screamkwean
Summary: gale's inner thoughts and doubts leading up to the events of scream 4.
Relationships: Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	the only way

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is a little different from the other two i wrote, its more gale oriented and is kinda sad. i always felt like there was more to what gale led on emotionally in scream 4 so i wanted to write about how was really feeling and why she felt that way. please leave kudos/comments and again if anyone has any fic ideas for gale/dewey pls let me know :)

Everyday in Woodsboro was starting to look the same. Gale sighed as she sat at her desk, the blank word document blinking continuously in front of her. Being at home alone, with nothing to do and no motivation to write was taking a toll on her. 

The sun was just beginning to go down in the small town, and still no word from Dewey on when he would be home from his shift at the station. She hated being home without him so much. 

Being a journalist who was well known for her attitude, Gale had gotten used to being alone, but that was before she married Dewey. When they got married Gale was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She got to be with a man who loved her, and knew she was safe from being harmed in any potential situation that might happen.

In the beginning, Dewey treated her like she was a goddess. Not saying that he didn’t now of course, but her depression and severe frustration with her lack of creativity was really killing the mood when it came to their relationship. Gale didn’t mean for it to happen, but she could tell Dewey was frustrated and upset with the way she was treating him as well.

Gale could never admit it to Dewey, but she was sad living here in Woodsboro. She didn’t know what was wrong, or maybe she did and just didn’t want to admit it to herself. 

When Dewey became Sheriff of Woodsboro, she was so ecstatic for him. It was something he had worked for for years when they had moved back to Woodsboro. She helped him steady his speaking voice, gain more confidence in his job, and even helped campaign for him during the little campaign they had to run for his election as Sheriff. Seeing how happy Dewey was, how proud he was of himself made her so happy. 

Then the late nights came. He would come home at 2 AM, or get called out of bed around then as well. Woodsboro was a small town, little happened crime wise, but the Sheriff was still needed in more capacity than just a deputy. Gale started to become lonely. She wanted Dewey to be around her as much as possible, no matter how selfish that sounded. He was one of the few things in the entire world that gave her true happiness. Not having him around literally made her depressed. It made her feel like there were places he would rather be than be with her, and that absolutely killed her.

Sheriff Dewey also has a Deputy named Judy who is always all over him. He always denies it when Gale tries to bring it up, but Gale knows Judy “respects” Dewey in more than just a “he’s my superior” kind of way. Gale is a naturally jealous person. Even women who don’t want to get into Dewey’s pants make her nervous. Judy would bake Dewey treats, give him compliments, make weird comments about Gale to him that he didn't seem to think were too crazy but that Gale just hated. A woman knows when another woman likes her man, and she wants Judy to keep her greedy dessert making hands away from her husband. 

Not to mention the comments people would make about their marriage. Sometimes when they would go out in public she would catch people staring at her and Dewey. Giving them the “how could he be with her?” look. Gale of course tried to ignore it. But it still hurt to think that other people were feeling the same way about her marriage that she felt about it and herself. 

Nothing destroyed her more than those looks and sly remarks. Dewey never seemed to pay attention, but she noticed. “What if people judge him unfairly because of me?” “What if he laughs with them behind my back when I’m not around?” Gale knew Dewey would never, but it was still a terrifying thought she had rather often. She questioned herself more than ever after becoming the Sheriff’s wife. She never doubted herself, never felt guilt or loneliness over a man, but now she feels those things everyday. It was a horrible repeating cycle that Gale just wanted to end. 

The blank screen continued to stare back at her.

“What if he’s embarrassed of me?” she thought. This was a relatively new thought her brain had come up with. That he didn’t hate her, but was just embarrassed of her. Gale didn’t know which thought she despised more. 

One night, before they got married, Gale had had severe doubts about herself and whether or not she should have accepted Dewey’s proposal. She felt that he was making a mistake, that he didn’t need to be with someone like her, but someone more in his ballpark. A nice girl from a nice family and a nice home. Gale didn’t have any of that. She just knew that one day Dewey would wake up and decided he hated her. She was so scared that was what was currently happening. She knows she is not really the kind of woman Dewey should have settled down with. He could have some sweet wife who could give him everything he really wants, like a family and true stability. Gale knew in the back of her mind Dewey truly loved her, but she couldn’t help but think it. She never felt truly good enough for him anyway. 

All this pain, all this frustration was mounting at the top of her head. Dewey would ask her what was wrong and Gale just couldn’t tell him. She didn’t want him to know she was suffering, especially over something that could either be not true at all, or could absolutely destroy her heart. She just wanted him to reassure her that he loved her, and that he didn’t hate her. He didn’t seem to get the memo though, in fact every time they spoke it ended up in some sort of petty argument. The last thing Gale wanted in her current state of mind was to fight.

Gale shifted her keyboard and took a small sip of coffee. Part of her just wanted to break. To spill her heart out to Dewey so she could get the reassurance she so desperately craved. She just didn’t want to know how he would react. Part of her was mortified he would tell her he did hate her, and Gale didn’t think she could handle that. 

Sidney was also returning to town soon to make her pity party even worse. Sidney had written a best selling self help book. Gale was so happy for her, knew that out of everyone she deserved to be successful and happy, but Gale couldn’t help but feel jealous and insecure in her own status as a writer. It only made her depression and self loathing worse. 

Tears started to form at her eyes as she watched the screen switch back to its default screen setting. Gale got up from her desk and stood to stare at the framed picture of her and Dewey hanging on the nearby wall. She bit back the tears and made her decision. 

She would tell Dewey how she feels, and maybe from there they can work on their relationship. Gale hoped he would understand her sadness, maybe even hold her after they had the conversation. Gale knew that the only way she was ever going to be able to get any help was by truly talking to Dewey, and as she left the room to start getting ready for bed, she tried to think of what she could say to get him to understand.


End file.
